


Luzes e sombras

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27556774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Varias drabbles que representam varios personagens.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Garrett/Kate (Twilight), Jacob Black/Bella Swan, Leah Clearwater/Sam Uley
Kudos: 2





	Luzes e sombras

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Luzes e sombras**

**_A casa_ **

Sinto uma sombra que perscruta-me por trás das árvores. Sorrio.

“Jake, sai daí, é inútil que tentes esconder-te!”

Oiço um ruído parecido com um ladrar, e após algum tempo vejo o meu amigo aparecer duma árvore, em forma humana.

“Como é que sabias que era eu e não um dos meus irmãos?” pergunta-me. Eu encolho os ombros, e continuo a sorrir.

“Tu e eu estamos ligados. Connosco e a este lugar. Aliás, a floresta é a tua casa, Jake.”

Ele sorri, mas é um sorriso triste.

“A minha casa é onde estás tu, Bella.”

**_Fugir_ **

_Amo-te, Sam Uley. Sempre amei-te, e não me interessa do raio do impronting, nada vai matar o que sinto para ti_ penso, de maneira que o grande lobo cinzento à minha frente possa ouvi-lo. Ladra, como se chorasse.

 _Leah, eu também amei-te. Mas agora tens de seguir em frente. Faz isso por mim, por favor_ tenta convencer-me. Sinto um rosnado crescer na minha garganta, enquanto o ódio atinge-me. Pela primeira vez agradeço a minha natureza metade animal. Fujo, vou mais e mais rápido, perco-me nos meandros da floresta, que aprendei já a conhecer muito bem.

Fujo de mim mesma.

**_O amor tudo vence_ **

“Vá lá, Rose, tenta com mais paixão!” vejo-a cheirar o ar com desprezo.

“Sinto a esteira dum puma. Será melhor que vamos.” diz-me, a ignorar a minha última frase. Eu rio e corro para ela. Assim que a atinjo, cinjo a sua cintura com os braços.

“Eu sei que detestas esta vida. Mas, querida, tenta fechar os olhos e _sentir_ o que tens ao teu redor. O ruído da floresta é o mais bonito do mundo.” sussurro. Ela faz como eu disse, e vejo um sorriso nascer na sua cara.

“Gosto. Sinto o teu cheiro.” diz, e em seguida reabre os olhos e beija-me.

**_Brilho na escuridão_ **

“Jasper... por favor, volta.” oiço Alice que me chama. Seu um monstro, tem de afastar-se de mim. Acabo de tentar matar Bella. Não mereço a sua vizinhança, nem a dos outros. Tento seguir o instinto para fugir, como um animal, no meio da floresta. Porque este é o que seu. Mas ela conhece-me muito bem. Encontro-a à minha frente. Durante algum tempo, limita-se a olhar-me.

“Alice, eu...” tento dizer-lhe, mas ela põe um dedo nos meus lábios.

“Cale a boca, Whitlcok.” murmura, antes de apertar-me num abraço. Aperto aquele pequeno elfo louco, a única coisa que me convence que ainda há algo humano em mim.

**_Uma vida nova_ **

“Estamos quase lá!” grito a Garrett. Parece uma criança que experimenta um novo brinquedo. Sei que tem medo da sua decisão, de que eu sou a parte maior, mas sei que é bastante forte de conseguir.

“Espero que seja previsto um lanche por quando vamos chegar em Denali, Kate. Gostaria dum veado grelhado!” ironiza, a fazer-me cair na gargalhada.

“Se temos sorte, pelo jantar vamos ter urso pardo assado.” faço troça dele, e depois corro para ele, longe dos olhares dos outros. Dou-lhe um tímido beijo nos lábios. Ele sorri. “Este é um gostinho da sobremesa.:” murmuro, e após seguimos a correr na floresta. Para casa.


End file.
